Tidus' Affair
by Barakanaga16
Summary: When Yuna is out, Tidus and Paine share a session of intimacy. One Shot. Suicide at end.


Three years after Vegnaguns destruction, Tidus and Yuna have lived peacefully together. They were married and Yuna was expecting a baby boy. She was 5 months pregnant and her friends offered her all kinds of support. In order to ensure a peaceful life, the happy couple stayed in Besaid, away from all the publicity. Tidus knew that if the High Summoner gave birth, they wouldn't know the meaning of peace.

Rikku, Yuna's cousin, often came around as did Paine, their warrior friend. The two lived across from Wakka and Lulu and their three year old child. Tidus was made Captain of the Besaid Aurochs by Wakka and he took it as a big responsibility. He knew once their baby was born, Tidus would have another responsibility, but this was gonna be bigger. Paine and Rikku were still part of the Gullwings and Yuna was not gonna be part of it anymore until the baby was born. At that point, she told Brother that she was gonna quit to take care of the baby.

He was upset about it, but at least he had Shinra, Buddy, Rikku, and Paine. This particular day was like every other one. Sunny, cloudless, and warm. Tidus had proposed to Yuna on the white sandy beach where he journeyed with her years ago. She was so happy that he proposed, that they made love in the sand. It was at that point that he impregnated her and she couldn't have been happier. When she told Lulu and the other girls, they were all thrilled.

Their wedding was glorious. The wedding took place in the Temple. The entire village came and Wakka was best man. For their honeymoon, Tidus took Yuna to Macalania Woods where they had shared their first kiss. The woods had recovered a year earlier and it was the perfect place to spend time together. When they got home, Wakka had a hut picked out for them and they spent the next few years living together peacefully.

During the early morning of this normal day, Tidus was resting up on his couch, thinking of what to do on that day. Yuna was with Lulu and Rikku, picking out clothes for her soon-to-be-born baby in Luca. Brother came with the Celsius and picked them up. Wakka hated shopping with Lulu as did Paine. Instead, Wakka was practicing with the Aurochs since it was his turn to prepare them for the Finals.

As Tidus began to drift, the hut door swayed open and Paine stepped in. Her black clothing looked nice and sexy and he was surprised she wasn't roasting from wearing black in the heat. Paine's silver hair was attractive and what not. He was sure she was a lesbian, so he didn't have to worry about her hitting on him. Actually, he thought she wasn't the type to hit on anyone, man or woman.

"Hey Tidus."

"Hey Paine. How are you doing today?"

"Bored. You seen Yuna?"

"She's shopping with Lulu and Rikku in Luca. Won't be back for another hour."

"I see." she walked to the opened hut door and closed it tightly, making sure no one would disturb them.

"What are you doing Paine?" she turned and walked towards him.

"I may not look it, but I am a girl who likes to get what she wants, even if it means hurting others."

"What you mean?"

"I want you Tidus. I want to feel your hard cock inside me." Tidus blushed.

"I'm flattered, but I'm married to Yuna. We're expecting a baby soon."

"I'm well aware. She doesn't have to know." Tidus got up and looked into her eyes.

"I refuse Paine. I love Yuna more than anything. I won't betray here like that."

Before he could add more, she pushed him onto the bed, making the sheets bounce up and float back down. Paine removed her half cut shirt to reveal a red bra. Unhooking the straps, she tossed it across the room, revealing her medium sized tits to Tidus. He knew he couldn't do anything about it, so he went with it. Paine took off her gloves and set them down. Taking her tits into her hands, she massaged them and wiggled them.

"You like them Tidus?" he nodded.

"Bigger than Yuna's."

"I know they are."

She undid the black belts on her stomach and her shorts. Undoing the straps on her long leather boots, she removed them to reveal her long skinny legs. Tidus himself found her legs to be very sexy, almost mouth watering. With one moved, Paine removed her shorts and showed him her black thong. He could easily see her pussy and the thong didn't really cover it up.

"You sure like black don't ya?" said Tidus.

"My favorite color."

Paine moved towards Tidus and joined him on the bed. She crawled to him, looking sexy as he breasts hanged and swayed as she crawled. When she got to him, she planted her purple lips onto his and closed her eyes. For Tidus, he had no choice. The kiss he was receiving from her felt good. Almost passionate like she always wanted it. Tidus removed his gloves and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his grasp as they kissed.

Her tongue entered his mouth and he let it. Their tongues massaged each other and saliva was exchanged. Her boobs pressed against his chest and he liked it. He had more to feel since Yuna had smaller tits. Tidus sat up and they still managed to keep their lips together. He took off his opened shirt and threw it to the side. Tidus hugged her again and loved the feeling of her breasts against him. Paine could feel the erection growing in his pants and he felt her getting wet.

They released and Paine got out of the way as Tidus removed his shoes and took his pants off, forcing his underwear off in the progress. She gazed at the 7 inch cock in front of her and she instantly knew why Yuna loved sex with him. Paine licked her lips and took off her thong, stepping out of them allowing him to admire her cunt.

"Wow Paine. Never knew you had a hot body."

"Another thing you don't know about me Tidus."

Getting on the bed again, Paine crouched on all fours near his dick. She wrapped her hand around it and began to stroke it. Tidus moaned loudly as she did so and went at normal speed. He laid his head back, enjoying what she was doing to his erection. His eyes jolted open when he felt her tongue licking his shaft. Paine was going everywhere: up and down, the sides, his head, and even his balls. It wasn't long before she smirked at him and placed his hard on into her watery mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" shouted Tidus.

Paine began to bob up and down on it, taking the whole cock in her mouth. He was surprised she was capable of that and kicked back, enjoying the blowjob Paine was giving him. It was surprising seeing a shy and quiet girl like Paine becoming a slut in one little sex session. She sucked him off the more she bobbed. Seeing her take his whole dick into her mouth was thrilling. Yuna had never done that before and he already saw things better about Paine than Yuna. For one, Paine gave a better blowjob and her tits were bigger.

The slutty warrior soon stopped, feeling she had sucked him enough. Paine sat on the edge of the bed, her legs spread and looking very inviting for Tidus. He too crawled over to her and placed his normal head close to her shaven cunt. She moved her legs so they were on his muscular shoulder and she instructed him to start. Not waiting a second longer, he stuck out his tongue and started licking his warrior goddess.

Instantly, she tilted her head back and moaned loudly. As he licked her goodness, she told him about her previous relationships. Rikku was a good licker, but a horrible kisser. Good in bed, bad at kissing. Baralai satisfied her sexually, but they really had nothing in common. She tried Gippal once, but it was just bad sex. Tidus heard every word, but didn't say anything. She admitted that so far, Tidus was the best she ever had.

"Tidus!" she moaned. "Tidus! Oh, fuck. Fuck!"

Soon, his tongue got tired so he stopped. As he sat up, Paine pushed him onto his back, moving up and placing her pussy above his cock. Tidus looked up into her beautiful eyes and nodded. She grinned and lowered herself. His cock went in slowly, giving her immense pleasure. When it was all the way in, she gave a quiet moan and bent down, pinning him to the bed. Suddenly, she started to moved her hips up and down, doing the thrusting herself. It felt good for her, since she hadn't had sex in over a year.

"Paine..." he said quietly. "You feel... amazing."

"Thanks. Your cock feels SOOOOO good inside my tight pussy."

With that, she bounced harder and faster, resulting in her lifting herself up and acting crazy. She grabbed her tits an squeezed them, even sucking on her own nipple. Tidus held onto her sides and kept her on balance. As her moans got louder, she got fiercer. Her cursing got intense. Curse words exited her mouth with every bounce.

After minutes, Paine got off and laid down beside him, lifting her legs up and wanting him on top. Tidus smiled and rolled over, taking her legs and placing them on his shoulders. He lined his cock with her entrance and quickly thrusted in. Paine moaned instantly and kept on doing so as he thrusted in and out of his emo-ish slut.

"Paine..." he said in between thrusts. "Where do you... want me... to... finish?"

"Inside me. Please!"

He nodded and kept pounding her pussy with all his might. Wondering if she had a plan since she wanted him to come inside her, possibly impregnating her. He ignored that thought and continued his goal of climaxing inside Paine. He got faster, giving her more reason to scream loudly. He was sure people could hear them, but he didn't care. Tidus stared at her tits, watching them jiggle as he banged her brains out.

Within minutes, he made a few super fast thrusts before unloading his seed into Paine. He grunted and moaned as he shot into her. She moaned as well and openly accepted his shots. When he made his final quirt, he rolled off of her and collapsed. Paine wrapper her arm around his and cuddled with him.

"That was so amazing Tidus. You were definitely my best lover."

"Thanks Paine. You were better than Yuna. A lot better."

"Aww, thanks baby." she said as they kissed.

"Tidus?" asked a voice. "Paine?" They looked and saw Yuna standing there, her mouth open and tears coming down her cheek. He sat up and was nearly speechless.

"Yuna! I can explain!"

"How could you?" she cried. "How could you! I am bearing your child Tidus! YOUR FUCKING CHILD!"

"Yun-"

"SHUT UP! I LOVED YOU TIDUS! I LOVED YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS! AND WITH ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!"

"I'm sorry Yuna." said Paine.

"SHUT UP SLUT! I NEVER WANNA SEE EITHER OF YOU AGAIN!" she stormed out and went to seek Lulu and Rikku.

Tidus got dressed and felt horrible for what he did. Paine too got dressed, but slowly.

"What now?" she asked.

"If she wants me gone, then I'll go. She'll never see me again." he said as he stormed out.

Paine got fully dressed after a few minutes and saw Rikku waiting by the hut.

"Really Dr. P? You really slept with Tidus? Her one true love?"

"I feel stupid now. I couldn't control my hormones." Rikku stuck her tongue out at her and stormed off.

A day later, Yuna recovered from the scene she saw with her husband and friend. Lulu gave her good advice and Yuna decided to console with Tidus, wanting to fix what had happened. When she got to her hut, it was empty. She looked around and couldn't find a trace of him. Wakka came in with a grim look on his face.

"Wakka, have you seen Tidus? I want to apologize to him."

"Yuna... Tidus is gone."

"Where'd he go? Luca? The woods?"

"He's gone Yuna."

"What do you mean?" she said as her began to cry.

"He willingly fell off the cliff overlooking the ocean. My boys picked him up. He committed suicide Yuna. I'm sorry."

"Wakka, tell me that's not true!" she cried.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. Yesterday must've got to him. He's gone forever Yuna."

"Oh, Wakka!" she said as she hugged him tightly, crying in his arms. Lulu soon came in and joined in on the hug as did Rikku.

"Tidus was a good man," said Lulu. "A man who made a horrible mistake."

"Yeah," said Rikku. "He was my best friend, other than you Yunie."

"We'll all miss him. I'm holding a funeral for him later tonight."

A few months later, Paine was in her apartment in Luca, staring down at a pregnancy test. It tested positive. Paine was going to have Tidus' baby, but her child would never know its real father. The news hit her hard. She cried for weeks. The weeks turned to months. The months turned to a year. Her daughter was named Angel and she was a spitting image of Paine with some of Tidus in her. When Paine couldn't take the pain of losing Tidus anymore, she hung herself on the railing of her apartment. Angel was given to Yuna as a last wish from Paine.

Since then, Yuna was a good mother with Wakka being a father figure to her son and Angel. The gang missed Tidus and Paine very much and kept them in their thoughts every day. Yuna was in a state of depression for a long time, but moved on, still keeping memories of them inside her.


End file.
